Hearts on Shuffle
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: A random drabble of shuffle songs including songs by Taylor Swift, Jonas Brothers, and Pussycat Dolls. Smitchie, Naitlyn blah blah blah Please Read and Review!


**(A/N: I decided to try this whole shuffle thing so... tell me what you think!!)**

**Rules=Put your iPod or iTunes Library on Shuffle, writing drabbles during the first ten songs that play. You only have until the end of the song to finish the story.**

1. I'd Lie-Taylor Swift

Mitchie sat in the front seat of Shane's car. They were talking about random things. "Do you think you'll ever fall in love?" she asked the raven-haired boy. He looked thoughtful for a little while. "I don't think there's anyone out there for me…" he answered honestly. Mitchie burst into laughter. He looked at her quizzically. She smirked. "You're favorite color is green, you love to argue, your birthday is on August 17th, your sister as absolutely gorgeous, your eyes look like your dad's, and I'm right here!" she exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow. "You love me?" he asked. She laughed "No…"

2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Taylor Swift

Mitchie and Shane laid on a blanket in his backyard. "Who is the real Mitchie?" she blushed and said, "I know everything about you, and you me. I'm only up when you are, I don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like, no matter what I do, I was only the real me when I was with you!" she answered truthfully. He smiled. "Good, because I was only me when I was around you!" He smiled genuinely and kissed her softly.

3. I'm Yours-Jason Mraz

"Hey Mitchie?" Shane asked carefully. She looked at him. "Huh?" He stalled and then built up his courage. "I won't hesitate anymore, this cannot wait-I'm positive. This doesn't need to be complicated-it's our fate! I'm yours! I always will be! I love you!" She smiled and said, "Then I guess I'm yours, too Popstar!"

4. I've Just Seen a Face-The Beatles

Shane looked at Mitchie in her little red dress. "Mitchie?" He asked incredulously. She looked shocked as well. "Shane!" she called. He knew if he hadn't come to this party, he wouldn't have fallen in love with her all over again.

5. If I Didn't Have You-Mitchel Musso feat. Emily Osment

Shane was rich and famous as a member of Connect 3. But as he looked at Mitchie for the umpteenth time that minute, he suddenly realized something. If he didn't have Mitchie, nothing else would matter! He was far too in love with her to let go now. He needed her for the rest of his life, or everything he ever had would mean absolutely nothing!

6. Invisible-Taylor Swift

Mitchie was used to being invisible at school, but when Shane started ignoring her to look at Tess, she'd had enough. "Give it up!" she screeched at Shane. He looked at her confused. "What?" he questioned. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "She doesn't like you!" He looked hurt as she said this. "She's never going to love you like I want to! We could be amazing together! But I guess I'll always be invisible to you!" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "She won't see how your eyes light up when you smile, or how you drool at her when she walks by! But I do!!" she stood and left a very confused Shane.

7. Just Friends-The Jonas Brothers

Mitchie walked by Shane. His heart ached. They were best friends, but he was in love with her. Cliché huh? Everybody knew they would end up together. He was even imagining what their future house would look like. But they were just friends. He wished he could just talk to her all day long. They should have fallen in love a long time ago. "Mitchie.." he started. She looked up at him. "I love you…" he mumbled. She laughed and flung her arms around his neck. She lowered her lips to his and kissed him passionately. "I guess you love me too?" he asked. She nodded and whispered in his ear, "We are more than just friends now!"

8. La La Land-Demi Lovato

Ever since Mitchie started dating Shane Grey, people had been starting rumors like wildfire. She looked at Shane after reading a newly printed magazine article.

MITCHIE TORRES WEARS CONVERSE TO GRAMMY'S!!! J

"I am a normal person with feelings! Don't they get that!? I can wear whatever I want! I'm not going to change just because I love you! I still go to McDonalds and I'm not a supermodel but I still have feelings!" she complained. Shane merely chuckled at his girlfriend's little rant. "I know honey, I know…"

9. Like Woah-Aly & AJ

Mitchie rolled down her window in her car and let the wind blow through her hair. She hated the noise-It reminded her of Shane. Every time he touched her, sparks would erupt. She felt like she was running out of air but she liked it. She loved him with all her heart. It felt right-good. It was like… Woah!

10. I Hate This Part-The Pussycat Dolls

Everything slowed except Caitlyn's heart. "I can't take this anymore-we aren't strong enough! I can't do it! We need to take a break. I hate to do this-Oh Nate please stop crying! I hate when guys cry! I don't even cry that much! Anyways, this relationship is just slipping through the cracks! I love you, but I'm sorry! You aren't around that much, Nate! As soon as your tour is over, call me again and we can talk about this! So… until then, please leave!" she declared, tears threatening to spill. She pushed them back. Nate nodded and walked out the door, leaving Caitlyn to her tears.

11. Soul Mate-Natasha Bedingfeild

Mitchie truly believed there wasn't a soulmate for her? How can she think that? I'm right here! I'm Shane-freaking-Grey! I'm her soulmate! If there's no soulmate for her, there's no soulmate for me. Because if I have to wait for her to realize that, that's fine by me. I've told her many times, but I guess she doesn't believe me. I'm her soulmate, why can't she realize that?

12. Fly On the Wall-Miley Cyrus

Mitchie was beyond furious at Shane. He was being all over-protective again! "Why don't you just become a fly on me freakin wall? We aren't even dating, Shane! Why does it matter if he was flirting with him?" he began to object but she cut him off. "I was flirting back by the way! Just talk to me, Shane! You keep getting misinformation and you never even try to let me explain! If you were my boyfriend-which you aren't-I wouldn't flirt but, we are not-I repeat NOT dating! So STOP!"

13. Bubbly-Colbie Callait

Shane accidentally brushed her arm in his sleep. He had fallen asleep on her couch during their weekly movie. Her arm tingled and she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face and she gasped. She could smell his sweet breath. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She blushed. "What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "Fine… Whenever you touch me, I can't breathe. Happy?" she sighed. He smiled. "Yes, because that's how you make me feel…" He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly. "How did that make you feel?" She just smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**(A/N: I needed to do 3 more because I wanted to!!! Haha :) Please Review!!)**

* * *


End file.
